All The Difference
by Amy W.Key
Summary: TRADUCTION de la nouvelle fic de Verityburns - La vie de John avait pris de nombreux tournants imprévus depuis qu'il avait écrit "Rien ne m'arrive jamais" sur son blog, mais aucun ne l'avait préparé à ce jour de l'an 2011… Pré-slash.


**ALL THE DIFFERENCE**

_Auteur : Verityburns  
Traductrice : Amy _

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ La rencontre de John et Sherlock est différente dans cette histoire ! [alternative meeting]_

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ TADAAAAM. Et voilà. Comme vous le savez peut-être, bande de Sherlockians, Verity a posté une nouvelle histoire il y a deux ou trois semaines. Après avoir attendu la traduction, et ne la voyant pas arriver, la grosse flemmarde que je suis habituellement a décidé de s'y coller ! Parce que voilà, je trouve ça cool de pouvoir suivre une histoire en même temps que les lecteurs anglais. _

_Pour mes fans sur les autres fandoms, pardon pour la déception… Ce n'est ni une nouvelle fic originale, ni un chapitre, mais ne m'en voulez pas : ceci est la preuve que je reviens sur le devant de la scène fictionnelle. Laissez-moi juste encore un peu de temps ! _

_Je n'ai pas de bêta sur cette fiction, comme sur aucune autre, donc merci de votre indulgence concernant de possibles fautes d'orthographe traînant encore de ci de là. Je fais de mon mieux mais ne suis pas infaillible !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Treize… Quatorze… »

Jenny se murmurait à elle-même tandis qu'elle grimpait les escaliers, évitant précautionneusement la traîtresse quinzième marche, cette salope craquait si fort qu'elle aurait probablement réveillé Cromwell ! Elle avait déjà laissé tomber deux saucières et une bouteille de ketchup ce matin la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se faire renverser dans l'escalier par un clébard surexcité. Cela n'aurait certainement pas plu à Mme Aspenhurst.

Atteignant enfin l'étage, elle vérifia deux fois que tout était bien en place sur le plateau qu'elle tenait, et jeta un œil dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte numéro 5. L'actuel occupant avait exigé qu'on lui serve le petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre chaque matin.

L'hôtel n'était pas très grand, il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une vulgaire chambre d'hôtes, mais ils pouvaient parfaitement fournir un petit-déjeuner bien anglais, bien qu'il faille sans cesse empêcher Chef Jacques (de son vrai nom Walter) d'épicer si fortement chaque plat qu'il devenait indispensable de _regarder _le contenu de son assiette pour reconnaitre ce que l'on mangeait.

Une dernière vérification… Tout semblait parfait. Jenny avança jusqu'à la porte et, reportant le lourd plateau sur une seule main, parvint à frapper au linteau avant que tout ne glisse sur le côté.

- Monsieur Mason ? appela-t-elle à voix basse, afin de ne pas réveiller les résidents de l'autre côté du couloir. Monsieur Mason, j'apporte votre petit-déjeuner.

Aucune réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Les règles de l'hôtel l'autorisaient à entrer après s'être signalée deux fois, à moins que la porte se soit fermée à clé, et comme elle ne recevait toujours aucune réponse, elle tourna la poignée. Celle-ci pivota sans problème et elle poussa la porte entrouverte, glissant la tête par l'ouverture sans vraiment pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Mason ?

La majorité de la pièce ne pouvait être vue depuis l'entrée, à cause du renfoncement de la salle de bain à gauche, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

- C'est le Room service, appela-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Tenant désormais le plateau à deux mains, elle repoussa la porte avec sa hanche et dégagea la voie. Un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle de bain lui confirma qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et que rien n'avait bougé depuis sa dernière visite, la veille. Bien qu'elle ne travaille à l'hôtel que depuis trois mois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu plus que sa part de clients nus enroulés dans leur serviette de bain.

Elle s'aperçut dans le miroir en passant, ses fins cheveux blonds s'échappaient déjà du chignon qu'elle s'était échiné à faire à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Peu importait à quel point elle essayait de copier le professionnalisme que Mme Aspenhurst exsudait sans aucun effort apparent, une telle élégance naturelle lui semblait totalement inaccessible. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa taille ? Il était plus facile d'en "jeter" quand on faisait un mètre soixante-quinze plutôt qu'un mètre soixante... Hum, et ses taches de rousseur ne devait pas aider non plus.

- Monsieur Mason ?

Elle dépassa le renfoncement. La chambre était pauvrement éclairée par les lueurs de l'aube perçant à travers les épais rideaux, mais il était évident que l'homme était toujours dans son lit.

Il était évident, également, qu'il ne quitterait pas ce lit de lui-même. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni aucun autre jour.

**X X X**

- Non !

Lestrade éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et grimaça quand le caquètement strident des remontrances continua à lui parvenir.

- Donovan... dit-il fermement dans le combiné.

- Non, monsieur. Non, vous ne pouvez pas !

Lestrade prit sa voix de supérieur hiérarchique la plus convaincante.

- Je suis déjà en chemin, annonça-t-il, plutôt satisfait du ton qu'il était parvenu à employer.

- Mais monsieur...

L'inspecteur soupira en roulant des yeux. Il était ironique de constater à quel point la seule personne capable de rabattre le caquet à Donovan était également celle qui pouvait la transformer en véritable moulin à paroles.

- Quel autre choix avons-nous ? On a un cadavre sur les bras, un nombre de suspects limités et une espèce de star qui nous menace de provoquer le scandale du siècle si nous ne la laissons pas partir ce soir. C'est le Nouvel An, nous sommes en sous-effectif et, de toute façon, la plupart des agents à notre disposition ont une telle gueule de bois qu'ils ne verraient pas un indice même si on le leur indiquait au néon clignotant. On a besoin de lui.

Le silence, à l'autre bout du téléphone, était résolument boudeur, mais terriblement bienvenu.

- Vous et moi avons interrogé tout le monde ce matin, insista Lestrade, poussant son avantage jusqu'au bout. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui peut être notre tireur ?

- On a juste besoin d'un peu plus...

- Nous n'avons plus le temps ! coupa l'inspecteur. Poursuivez l'enquête, je serais bientôt de retour.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne remonte sur ses grands chevaux, observant les alentours tandis que son chauffeur tournait sur Montague Street.

- Laissez-moi n'importe où dans le coin, ordonna-t-il quand il constata le cruel manque de places de parking dans le quartier. À la télé, il n'y avait jamais ce genre de problème.

- Bien monsieur, répondit sèchement Waters, dans le but de rappeler à son supérieur qu'elle n'était pas payée pour obéir à ses caprices et lui servir de chauffeur.

- Je ne serais pas long, lui indiqua Lestrade, sortant de la voiture de police sitôt qu'elle fût à l'arrêt. Faites le tour du pâté de maison en attendant.

- Bien monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle avant de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

- Ou garez-vous si vous trouvez une place.

- Bien monsieur.

- Parfait.

Lestrade claqua la porte sur un ultime "Bien monsieur". Waters n'était pas une pro des relations humaines, mais elle était une excellente conductrice – en dépit du fait qu'elle soit si petite que ses pieds atteignaient à peine les pédales. L'inspecteur s'était presque assommé sur ses propres rotules la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de prendre le volant juste après elle.

La porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait s'ouvrit en grand avant qu'il ne puisse même lever la main pour frapper, et un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze d'Ecossais furieux se dressa devant lui.

- Il vous en a fallu du temps, nom d'un chien ! beugla le mastodonte roux, ses épais favoris frémissant de rage. Je vous ai appelé il y a douze heures ! DOUZE HEURES !

-Euh...

- Je ne sais pas où ce salaud est passé ! C'est votre boulot ! hurla le rouquin avec un fort accent écossais*, pointant sporadiquement sur lui un gros doigt boudiné vaguement semblable à une chipolata. Il n'y a aucun signe de son petit cul depuis qu'il a fait exploser la cuisine du deuxième !

Le doigt-saucisse recula pour se pointer sur la maison, derrière l'homme.

- D'accord... soupira Lestrade.

- Des feux d'artifices, qu'il a dit !

Son visage, déjà rougeaud à la base, se colorait de secondes en secondes, arborant désormais une teinte écarlate qui jurait atrocement avec ses favoris.

- Il a dit que c'était le bruit des feux d'artifices ! Comme si je ne savais pas reconnaître le bruit d'une explosion dans ma propre putain de maison !

- Donc vous ne savez pas où...

- De la fumée dans tout l'escalier ! poursuivit l'Ecossais sans s'occuper de lui, les narines frémissantes de rage. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un abruti, que je lui ai demandé ?

Lestrade grimaça. À en juger par son expression, la question avait été suivie d'une réponse peu plaisante- et franchement prévisible.

- Bien, nous allons nous y mettre immédiatement, promit l'inspecteur, avant de reculer loin de la menaçante paluche qui s'agitait devant son visage. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de là où...

- J'ai son téléphone ! rétorqua l'autre, brandissant soudainement l'objet sous le nez de Lestrade.

Ceci expliquait au moins pourquoi aucun de ses appels n'avait reçu de réponse depuis ce matin.

- Ce petit con sera bien obligé de revenir ! jubila le roux.

- Excellent travail.

Lestrade s'avança et s'empara du téléphone avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans la poche de son interlocuteur.

- C'est une preuve, s'excusa-t-il face à l'air ébahi de l'Ecossais.

Apercevant du coin de l'œil les couleurs familières d'une voiture de police, Lestrade effectua une rapide retraite stratégique vers la route, alors que Waters terminait tout juste son premier tour de quartier.  
- On se tient au courant, mentit-il éhontément par-dessus son épaule en atteignant la poignée de la portière, tandis qu'un déluge d'imprécations rebondissait sur lui.  
- Ne vous arrêtez pas ! ordonna-t-il à Waters, se glissant rapidement à l'intérieur du véhicule, et adressant un vague salut par la fenêtre à l'attention de l'Ecossais furieux, lequel semblait sur le point de se lancer à la poursuite du véhicule.

- Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez...

- Démarrez !

- Oui monsieur.

Lestrade se renfonça dans son siège, et un soupir frustré lui échappa alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

- Il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment pour se faire expulser hein ?

- Monsieur, je... commença Waters, avant qu'un Range Rover ne lui coupe la route en klaxonnant, l'obligeant à s'interrompre pour se lancer dans une diatribe enflammée contre ces crétins sans aucun respect pour les forces de l'ordre. La collection de jurons et de gestes qu'elle employa força Lestrade à réviser son jugement ses capacités de communication. C'était définitivement très imagé.

Il baissa les yeux vers le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Je suppose qu'il pourrait être utile de consulter ses contacts...

- J'aimerais le récupérer.

Sans son incroyable sang-froid que beaucoup lui enviait, Lestrade aurait probablement crié de surprise comme une midinette alors qu'une main aux longs doigts pâles apparaissait par-dessus son épaule et s'emparait du téléphone. Il se retourna brutalement pour dévisager le cinglé d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois qui s'était tranquillement installé à l'arrière de sa voiture.

- Bordel de merde ! furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que...

- Je suis désolée Monsieur, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir.

- La prochaine fois, articula Lestrade, les yeux fixés sur Sherlock, insistez davantage.

Le détective avait déjà commencé à ignorer tout ce qui était étranger à l'écran de son téléphone.

- Bien monsieur, s'excusa Waters. Il était caché…

- J'observais ! corrigea Sherlock.

- Au coin de la rue, poursuivit Waters. Et je savais que vous le cherchiez, évidemment, donc…

- Vous vous êtes permis de me récupérer, dans l'espoir de vous voir récompensée ? suggéra Sherlock en l'observant. À en croire la façon dont vous vous tenez. Sans oublier votre…

- Merci, l'interrompit Lestrade alors que les joues de Waters viraient à l'écarlate.

« L'effet Sherlock » provoquait toujours tout un tas de réactions surprenantes chez les officiers de police qui croisaient sa route, et il ne s'agissait pas toujours de la même haine féroce que nourrissait Donovan à son égard. Même le haïr ne suffisait probablement pas à diminuer l'étrange _attraction_ qu'il exerçait sur les gens… Pour être franc, Lestrade n'était pas totalement certain que Donovan elle-même ne voudrait pas… eh bien… ne voudrait pas. Voilà quoi. Se giflant mentalement, il força son cerveau à se reconcentrer sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. **

- Donc, puisque vous avez réussi à vous faire éjecter de votre troisième appartement en un an, que penseriez-vous d'une petite enquête à l'hôtel de Bromley ? Logement fourni, deux nuits minimum, même si vous parvenez à résoudre l'affaire en moins de cinq minutes. Alors ?

- Vous êtes vraiment désespéré, rétorqua Sherlock. À en croire le nombre de coups de fil que vous m'avez passé ce matin.

Il leva son téléphone pour appuyer ses propos, avant de le glisser dans la poche de son impeccable costume sur mesure. Sans la légère trace de suie sur le col de sa chemise gris pâle, on n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il avait fêté la Nouvelle Année avec une explosion qui lui avait coûté son logement, ni qu'il avait probablement passé le reste de la nuit et de la matinée à errer dans les rues, guettant l'opportunité de récupérer ses affaires sans se faire transformer en hachis.

Lestrade grinça des dents.

- Vous venez, ou non ?

- Ce n'est pas un autre suicide en série, par hasard ?

- Quoi ?

Lestrade dévisagea Waters, qui lui retourna son regard, tout aussi confuse, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.  
- Le 12 octobre… Le 26 novembre ? (Sherlock haussa un sourcil interrogateur.) Oh mon Dieu, il n'y a donc personne au Met capable de remarquer la similarité ? Peut-être que vous devriez résilier votre abonnement à « Crétin de la semaine » et envisager de rejoindre « Le club des Débiles» à la place ?

- Laissez tomber. Lestrade secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser distraire. C'est un meurtre, et juste au bas de votre rue.

- Ma « rue » ne mène pas à Bromley pourtant, renifla Sherlock avec dédain.

- C'est à seulement une demi-heure de route. Plus ou moins. Techniquement, c'est toujours Londres, précisa l'inspecteur.

- Le Kent, releva Sherlock, tordant la bouche pour appuyer son mépris.

Quelque chose tilta dans les souvenirs de Lestrade.

- Votre frère ne vit-il pas dans…

- Donc, racontez-moi tout, demanda Sherlock en se rencognant dans son siège. Et vous devrez aussi me nourrir.

- D'accord.

Lestrade repoussa dans un coin toute considération à propos de frères, d'imbéciles et de suicides qui n'en étaient pas – tout en se promettant de vérifier ce dernier état de fait plus tard – et remit ses pensées en ordre, avant de pivoter son corps de façon à pouvoir discuter sans attraper un torticolis.

- La victime s'appelle John Mason. Fin de la trentaine. Représentant des ventes, en tout cas selon ses papiers, cependant même Donovan a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Sherlock haussa son sourcil _« les déductions des policiers sont quasi inévitablement fausses »._ Lestrade le remarqua.

- On l'a trouvé mort dans son lit ce matin. Une balle dans la tête. L'arme se trouvait dans sa main, et la mort a tout d'abord été enregistrée comme suicide, à neuf heures du matin. Mais Anderson a immédiatement écarté cette thèse.

Il attendit que le second sourcil se lève, mais Sherlock se contenta d'hausser le premier un peu plus fortement.

- Nous n'avons qu'un nombre limité de suspects, mais nous ne pouvons pas les retenir trop longtemps, et personne n'a avoué. Nous avons besoin…

- De moi. Oui, clairement, commenta Sherlock avec sa modestie habituelle.

Lestrade entendit un soupir échapper au Sergent Waters, et il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un signe d'exaspération. S'il s'agissait d'autre chose, il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi.

- Et donc, quelqu'un en a fait tout un plat ? commença Sherlock. Pas le staff. Pas alors qu'ils désirent tellement enterrer l'affaire qu'ils nous offrent le logement.

Lestrade repensa à la vitesse à laquelle Mme Aspenhurst avait accepté la venue de Sherlock pour résoudre le problème, et il dut bien admettre que ce dernier avait raison.

- Il y a un VIP, non ? La voix de Sherlock était moqueuse tandis qu'il poursuivait. Il ne doit pas être bien important s'il séjourne dans une minable maison d'hôtes au milieu de nulle part.

- Bromley n'est pas… Et j'ai dit un « hôtel » ! Un petit hôtel !

- L'équipe ?

- Eh bien, il y a la propriétaire, Mme Aspenhurst, qui a aussi le rôle de manager. Elle semble…

Lestrade marqua une pause, parce qu'elle lui semblait difficile à définir.

- Efficace, choisit-il finalement. Puis il y a le cuisinier, dans les vingt ans. Il parle un mauvais français avec l'accent de Oldham. Je vous conseille d'éviter la… hum… nourriture.

Il grimaça en repensant au « brunch » qu'on lui avait servi plus tôt. Sherlock balaya ce sujet d'un geste de la main.

- Continuez.

- Il y a la bonne, Jenny. Qui, apparemment, fait tout le reste. Y compris découvrir le corps de John Mason ce matin. Elle a l'air d'être une bonne fille. Peut-être un peu étourdie, mais elle est en état de choc, ça joue évidemment.

- Des clients ?

- Une demi-douzaine… Enfin, cinq à présent.

- Et combien de chambres vides ?

- Aucune, admit Lestrade.

- Chambre d'hôtes, confirma Sherlock avec un sourire.

Lestrade l'ignora.

- Donc, les clients. Tout d'abord il y a « Miss Nita » et son assistant, Daniel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est célèbre, mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Et puis, elle nous regarde toujours avec cet air condescendant et hautain, l'air de dire « quoi, vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? ».

- Évidemment, vu que ça marche même sur les gens qui ne la connaissent pas, observa Sherlock.

Lestrade décida d'ignorer cela aussi.

- Elle est Américaine. Elle m'a déjà menacé d'aller se plaindre à l'ambassade, pour « incident international ». Je ne pense qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le meurtre mais…

- Exact. Qui d'autre ?

Lestrade passa en revue les suspects.

- Mme Sidebottom. Enfin « Siddy-boe-tom », elle a insisté sur la prononciation. Âge moyen. Classe moyenne. Il semblerait qu'elle souffre d'un problème nasal, vu qu'elle porte assez de parfum pour tuer un bœuf. Encore une fois, j'ai du mal à la voir comme notre tireur, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Je pense que dans son cas, ça sera assez facile à savoir, mais continuez.

Lestrade se força à ne pas poser de questions.

- James Wilmington. Musicien.

Le nez de Sherlock fut parcouru d'un spasme, comme celui d'un mordu de chocolat soudainement propulsé chez Willy Wonka***.

- Oh ? Quel instrument ?

- Aucune idée, dit Lestrade en haussant l'épaule qui n'était pas écrasée dans son siège.

L'intérêt de Sherlock s'évanouit immédiatement et l'inspecteur ressentit comme une ridicule pointe de regret de n'avoir pu lui annoncer un virtuose du piano. Il repoussa ce sentiment.

- Et enfin, Philip Beech. Ancien Marine. Le suspect ideal, mais...

- On ne sait jamais, termina Sherlock. Et par « on », j'entends…

- Tout le monde sauf vous, évidemment. Ouais. Bon. Résolvez l'enquête avant ce soir et vous pourrez vous vanter autant que vous le voulez.

- Comme c'est aimable.

Lestrade se rassit correctement dans son siège avant que l'autre n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit atteignant les sommets inexplorés de son arrogance.

- Voulez-vous en savoir plus sur la chambre de la victime, proposa-t-il à la place. Ou les alibis de chacun, ce genre de trucs ?

- Non, répondit immédiatement Sherlock. Mes propres impressions me seront plus utiles.

Il avait l'air distrait, aussi Lestrade tourna-t-il la tête pour essayer de voir ce qui l'occupait. Waters jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur central, assez longtemps pour croiser le regard du détective.

- Téléphone, commenta-t-elle.

Et en effet, Sherlock semblait à nouveau plongé dans son Blackberry. Peut-être était-il secrètement accro à Candy Crush****, imagina Lestrade. L'idée le fit sourire.

Les routes étaient désertes, et il leur fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver au « Poplars », remontant l'allée gravillonnée qui semblait avoir été envahie par de nouvelles voitures de police au cours de l'absence de l'inspecteur. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment avant même qu'il n'ait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité, et Donovan sortit comme une furie. Elle atteignit la voiture en trois enjambées, visiblement sur le point d'exploser d'impatience à force de retenir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Cependant, son visage changea alors que Lestrade ouvrait la portière, et elle ravala les mots qui lui brûlaient la bouche, l'exaltation cédant la place à l'amertume.

- De retour à ta place, hein, le taré ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant pour passer la tête dans le véhicule. Ça te semble plutôt familier, non ? L'arrière d'une voiture de police, je veux dire.

- Ça suffit ! l'engueula Lestrade en sortant du véhicule, obligeant Donovan à reculer d'un pas.

Le casier judiciaire de Sherlock s'était retrouvé _clean_ dès que Sherlock le fut aussi, mais toute l'influence de son frère ne pouvait effacer les mémoires des officiers de police témoins de ses années junkie, celles où il trainait, drogué, sur les scènes de crimes.

Lestrade ouvrit la portière arrière, permettant à Sherlock de sortir dans un tourbillonnement de manteau, les joues rouges.

- Sally. Un plaisir, comme toujours.

Il fit exprès d'envahir un peu trop son espace personnel avant de se reculer presqu'aussitôt, avec l'air de s'être vu brandir _quelque chose_ de particulièrement répugnant sous le nez.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que j'espère que vous m'avez laisser un peu de travail, mais… Ce serait un vœu totalement inutile.

- C'est là que vous avez tort ! lâcha Donovan, revenant –dieu merci—à son propos originel. On a trouvé le tireur, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers Lestrade. Le taré était totalement inutile, finalement.

Elle adressa un rictus au détective sans le regarder.

- L'un des clients n'est pas celui qu'il prétendait être, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant le chemin de la maison.

Lestrade la suivit, intimant d'un geste de la main à Sherlock de venir tandis que le Sergent Waters se garait.

- Anderson a trouvé ses empreintes sur la gâchette, poursuivit Donovan. On l'a eu comme ça… Mais en les analysant, on a aussi découvert que "James Wilmington" est une fausse identité.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée et sourit triomphalement par-dessus son épaule, les yeux rivés sur Sherlock alors qu'elle dévoilait sa solution à l'enquête.

- Son vrai nom est Watson, conclut-elle, lui jetant le nom au visage comme un défi. John Watson.

* * *

*_**un fort accent écossais :**__ "_I dinnae ken_" dans la VO, et tout un tas d'autres petites expressions totalement intraduisibles en Français à moins de le faire parler en patois... Désolée. _

** _**The 'Sherlock effect' covered a surprising range of reactions across those officers whose paths he had crossed and not everyone came down as firmly as Donovan on the 'loathing' side of the fence. Or, at least, not without leaving a 'still would' shaped gap in the carpentry. Truth be told, Lestrade wasn't entirely sure that even Donovan herself wouldn't… well… wouldn't. **__**Ahem. **__J'ai traduit la VO comme une patate, je sais. A titre d'excuses, je tiens à dire que j'ai contacté l'auteur elle-même pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, et que j'ai par conséquent essayé de retranscrire ça au mieux. Mais du coup, je le sais, je suis désolée, j'ai écharpé totalement les nuances de Verity, et ses expressions. Mille fois pardon. Si quelqu'un a une traduction à me proposer, j'écoute._

*** _**comme un mordu de chocolat chez Willy Wonka :**__ dans la VO, on parle de Cadbury Wolrd, mais arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, on n'a pas ce genre de magasin en France. En gros il s'agit d'un immense supermarché du chocolat. Je n'avais pas d'idée d'équivalent dans notre langue, donc j'ai choisi Willy Wonka à la place. Pour les incultes (je vous aime quand même), Willy Wonka est un grand chocolatier inventé par Roal Dahl, qui détient une usine géant et merveilleuse de chocolat. Regardez le film ! (y'a un cascade de chocolat géante, OMG !)_

**** _**Bejeweled**__ dans la VO, mais je ne connais pas ce jeu en français, et il me semblait que Candy Crush parlerait à plus de monde. Jetez-moi des cailloux si vous voulez._

* * *

_WOOOOW, eh, c'était intense hein ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?_

_Faites le moi savoir en laissant une review !_  
_Verity a précisé que les updates ne seraient pas régulières, contrairement à d'habitude, donc je ne le serais pas non plus ! En revanche, je m'engage à traduire au plus vite le chapitre à chaque fois qu'il sortira. Je vais essayer de tenir des délais inférieurs à trois jours pour que vous puissiez lire en même temps que les lectrices anglaises, c'est quand même plus sympa, même si l'écriture de Verity est parfois un peu ardue à traduire !_

_Je vous autorise à me jeter des cailloux si, en dépit de ma vigilance, vous repérez des fautes d'orthographe, ou des erreurs de traduction abominables. J'ai essayé de vous expliquer certains de mes choix ci-dessus, mais… Sait-on jamais ! Ci-dessous, voici la note originale de l'auteur, lisez-là si ça vous chante !_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur Verityburns :**__ Veuillez noter que cette histoire ne sera pas updatée chaque semaine, comme les précédentes, puisque je travaille en même temps sur un Jeu de Rôle Sherlock (qui va être fantastique !) ainsi que sur d'autres projets, certes passionnants, mais chronophages ! Le scénario est toutefois déjà écrit, et je vais tâcher de poster les chapitres aussi régulièrement que possible... Mais la seule chose que je peux vous promettre, c'est que, à l'instar de mes autres fictions, je la finirais. Si vous décidez d'attendre qu'elle soit terminée avant de la lire, alors je comprends parfaitement, et je vous dis à très bientot !_

_Remerciements à : Ariane DeVere, ma bêta, Scot-picker Vicky (qui est responsible de mon envie de donner à l'ancien logeur de Sherlock plus qu'un rôle-éclair) et mistwalker86 qui connait tout sur les armes à feu, et qui acepte de faire partager son expertise à quelqu'un qui n'a vu un pistolet qu'une seule fois dans sa vie (et il se pourrait bien que ce soit un pistolet à eau !)._

* * *

**SAUVEZ UNE TRADUCTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**

_(pour les lectrices qui me connaissent, OUI, je m'adapte. Pour les autres… c'est mon slogan, et s'il vous plaît pas, je vous tire la langue. Na.)_

_Amy._


End file.
